What the Future Holds
by tje-82871
Summary: When Paige casts a spell on Glen, can she change the future or will she lose her one true love?
1. What Year Is This?

***Disclaimer*** I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. (but I think you all know that.):o)  
  
  
  
1 What the Future Holds  
  
Chapter 1 - What Year Is This?  
  
Paige Matthews (Halliwell) watched her boyfriend, Glen, closely from beside the bed as he slept peacefully. Over the past few months since the Halliwell sisters vanquished the Source and Phoebe's fiancé, Cole Turner, overcame the Source's power that had taken over him and had made the power's good; Paige's feelings for Glen had strengthened. Glen was mortal but knew the Charmed One's secret and didn't care. In fact, he seemed to care greatly for Paige as well.  
  
Paige sighed, "Ok, here goes nothing," she said to herself and began quietly reciting a spell.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"Whaaaaaa!!!"  
  
Piper quickly sat up in bed. "What was that?" she said.  
  
"What was what?" Leo Wyatt, Piper's husband, groggily mumbled from his side of the bed.  
  
"Whaaaaaaaa!!!" came the noise again.  
  
"Leo...there is a baby in our room." Piper flipped the lamp next to her side of the bed on and crawled out. She walked over to a baby crib that was next to the wall.  
  
"That's crazy, Pipe. We don't have a baby." Leo mumbled again.  
  
"WHAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
The baby cried louder and this time woke Leo up. He sat up and looked at Piper who was standing next to the crib looking down at the squalling infant. "Do we?"  
  
"No!" Piper leaned into the crib and picked the baby girl up and started to rock her to quiet her down. Leo, still in bed, looked as confused as Piper felt.  
  
"Did we just hear a baby crying in this room?" Phoebe asked as she opened Piper and Leo's bedroom door. She was followed in by Cole and Paige.  
  
"Yes, you did?" Piper told them.  
  
"Since when did you guys have a baby?"  
  
"We didn't, Phoebe?"  
  
"Then whose kid is that?"  
  
"That's what we'd like to know." By this time the baby has ceased her crying and started to fall asleep in Piper's arms.  
  
"Are you sure that kid's not yours? Uh, why else would it be in here?" Cole asked from behind Phoebe.  
  
"First of all, IT is a SHE," Piper corrected. "Secondly, no, I'm not sure she's not mine. Considering I've never had a normal life up until now, why should I start having a normal life now?"  
  
"How do you know the baby's a girl? Did you check?" Phoebe noted.  
  
"Pink blanket..." Piper lifted the blanket from the crib with her free hand. "...With embroidery on it," She has just noticed the print on the tiny, pink baby blanket. "Melinda Patricia Wyatt, March 24, 2003." She read.  
  
"Wow, she IS your daughter?" Phoebe got excited.  
  
Piper looked over at Leo with a questioning glance, "Leo???"  
  
"Don't look at me? I know nothing about this." He shrugged.  
  
Piper noticed Paige started to back up to sneak out of the room. "Paige. You've been awfully quiet. Care to explain this?"  
  
"Uh...um!"  
  
"You cast a spell, didn't you?"  
  
"Uh...maybe." Paige looked guilty. She quickly regained her composure. "It wasn't meant for all of us...just me," she added weakly.  
  
"What did you do?" Phoebe asked her younger sister.  
  
"I kind of cast a spell to find out if Glen and I would be together in a year." She explained. "I guess it took everybody a year into the future instead of just me and Glen."  
  
"Ok, so any ideas on how to get back to a year ago?"  
  
"It's only supposed to last 24 hours...I hope."  
  
"Hope? You mean we might have just skipped an entire year of our lives?" Cole said.  
  
"Look, I made it a 24 hour spell, so as of tomorrow at this time we should all be back to normal."  
  
"I hope your right," Phoebe put her arms around Paige.  
  
"Hey, Pheebs," Piper called to her sister. "Is that a wedding ring I see on your finger?"  
  
Phoebe looked down at her finger then looked over at Cole's finger. "We did get married?" She smiled then looked over at Paige again. "Paige, if we don't get back to the past so that I can actually enjoy my wedding, I'm going to knock you all the way to 2050."  
  
"I'll help you, Phoebe," Piper added.  
  
"What do you have to get mad at me for? I saved you from having to go through all of that trouble of having a baby." Paige told her.  
  
"Maybe I WANTED to go through the trouble of having a baby. Melinda is three months old. Look at what I've already missed of my daughter's life." Piper looked down at the sweet little girl in her arms.  
  
"Well, I guess we might as well enjoy our little glimpse into the future," Phoebe yawned as she turned to leave the bedroom. "I'm going downstairs to get some coffee." The three left the room.  
  
Leo crawled out of bed and went over to his wife and daughter. "Hey, quit hogging our daughter; I want to hold her," he said playfully and took a sleeping Melinda from her mother's arms. "Hi, Mel. I'm your daddy." Piper grinned as she watched father and daughter bond.  
  
----------------------  
  
Paige slowly walked back into her bedroom and over to the bed. She saw Glen still sleeping; and couldn't help wonder what it meant. "Weird. If we weren't still together, why would he still be here?" Paige leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Glen opened his eyes and looked up at Paige. "Ahhh," he yelled. "What am I doing here?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Stay away from me," he stumbled out of bed and ran out the bedroom into the hallway.  
  
"Glen! Wait!" Paige ran after him.  
  
"I don't know what I'm doing here, but I told you that I never wanted to see you again." He continued on down the hallway, down the stairs, through the living room, and out the front door of the manor.  
  
"Glen, wait!" She stopped at the front door and watched as Glen took off in his car. Phoebe and Cole came out of the kitchen to see what was going on.  
  
"Boyfriend problems?" Phoebe guessed.  
  
"Ok, Ok! Where's the demon?" Piper yelled as she ran down the stairs. Leo followed slowly behind her with Melinda in his arms.  
  
"No, demon," Cole told them. "Just Glen."  
  
"Glen? It sounded like an elephant or something running through the house." Piper walked toward the group.  
  
"I don't get it." Paige said more to herself then the others. "I cast a spell to move ahead one year in the future. If Glen and I had went our separate ways, why would he have been here? He said he'd already told me he never wanted to see me again." Paige looked crushed.  
  
"It's ok, Honey," Phoebe gave Paige a big hug. "We'll figure this out."  
  
"Maybe there's a reason you cast that spell, Paige," Leo said, acting as whitelighter instead of brother-in-law.  
  
"What reason?"  
  
"To find out what you did to him that scared him off so that you can change it the 2nd time around," he said logically.  
  
"You can change the future this way?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yeah, although, I don't think I want to change my future any," he said while smiling at his sleeping daughter. 


	2. New Powers

1 Chapter 2 – New Powers  
  
"I don't even know where to start to find out what happened with us," Paige looked defeated. Everyone had settled down in the living room to try to figure out why Glen seemed mad, even somewhat scared, with Paige.  
  
"Couldn't you just ask him?" Piper suggested.  
  
"I don't know where he went. If I did, he didn't sound like he would even want to listen to me."  
  
"Well, we could help you there," Phoebe pointed out. "I'm sure we still have our powers. Piper could just wave her hands and freeze him to keep him from running away from you." Phoebe imitated Piper by lifting her hands. In doing so, Phoebe began to float. "Whoa!"  
  
"Phoebe! You can fly!" Piper was impressed. "Kind of like you did when the Genie came to visit us."  
  
"Uh, huh." Phoebe looked down at everyone. "I just hope I didn't get it from a demon this time." She took off flying around the room. "Wheeee!"  
  
"Phoebe, would you get back down here. We still have to figure out what I'm going to do," Paige called to her.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Phoebe landed back on the couch next to Cole and looked at him. "That was fun." Cole smiled.  
  
"Wait a sec," Piper began to speak. "If Phoebe has a new power; then does that mean Paige and I do too?"  
  
"It's possible," Leo said. "It has been a year. Who knows what you could have by now."  
  
"I wonder…" Piper looked over at a candle on the bookshelf across the room. She reached her right hand out as if she were grabbing for it; the candle flew off the bookshelf and straight into Piper's hands.  
  
"Whoa! How did you know you got the power of telekinesis?" Cole asked.  
  
"Well, Phoebe got the power that she always wanted…so I was hoping I'd get the power I've always wanted. I always envied Prue's ability to move things with her mind."  
  
"You mean you both got the powers you wanted?" Paige asked.  
  
"Looks like it," Phoebe said. "Maybe it was a gift for vanquishing the Source."  
  
"Hey," Cole looked at her.  
  
"Oh, sorry sweetie."  
  
"So Paige, what power have you wanted to have?" Leo asked her.  
  
"I don't really know. I was still new to all of this witchy stuff; I didn't really get a chance to think about that."  
  
"Ah, come on; admit it. There had to be one power that you've always thought would be cool to have," Piper pressured her for an answer.  
  
"Well…I have thought that astral projection would be neat to be able to do," Paige admitted.  
  
Piper and Phoebe looked at each other for a second. Piper then turned toward Paige, "Give it a try."  
  
"What do I do?"  
  
"Just concentrate. If I remember from when Prue did it; she would close her eyes, look down, and focus on seeing herself in another place."  
  
"Ok," Paige did as Piper said. Five seconds later Paige appeared on the other side of the room. "Wow! Neat!"  
  
"Great. Another astral projector in the family," Phoebe shook her head and smiled.  
  
"Um," Paige looked slightly nervous. "Now how to get back in my real body?"  
  
  
  
To be continued…………….. 


End file.
